Slavican Empire
The Slavican Empire '''is a term used to describe a Slavican Nation on the same area, however, The United Tsardom of North Eurasia, the Orthodox Tsardom, and the Theodosian Empire were nations of the Slavicans that lived in the exact same region, the Slavicans, who are relatives of Slavs. The Slavican Empire was also a line of Slavican Nations in one country, such as the United Tsardom of Eurasia, North Eurasia, or the Orthodox Tsardom. The Slavicans are a Universal Species like Chawosaurians to create their own nation, but failures strikes due to Chawosaurian Imperialism. The Slavicans are Chawosauria's enemy, enemies since the Second Brutal War. The Slavicans are in a mission to bring Chawosauria to Christ in the name of Christianity, Slavica had planned that since European Colonialism, and planned to Assimilate the Chawosaurian Civilians into Christianity since their Decisive Loss in the First Brutal War, the Slavicans have been trying Three Times to Bring Chawosauria Down on their knees in favor of Christ. Two Failed Missions, and one Incumbent Mission. '''Slavica Slavica is a Region where Slavicans Live, it is nicknamed the Slavican Region, and it is located on Europe (Whole Continent), Central Asia and Siberia. The Slavicans arose in the Roman Empire, Breaking away from the Slavic People, who are the largest Indo-European Group, the Slavicans formed their own Universe, like Chawosauria. The Language the Slavicans is Russian, their majority religion is Eastern Christianity, their culture is mostly Russian. Slavicans Slavicans are a Fictional Universe Group of People who arose from the Slavic People, which is the Largest Indo-European People in the Continent of Europe and mostly live in Russia, the Largest Country in both Europe and the World. Their Headquarters, Moscow, their Government, a Conservative Government, their Politics, Conservatism. The Slavicans are determined to liberate themselves from Chawosaurian Captivity, the Orthodox Tsardom was a failed nation, the Slavicans tried to defend themselves from the Chawosaurians, the United Tsardom was entirely annexed by the Chawosaurian Empire in 1959. Three Slavican Empires United Tsardom of North Eurasia The First Slavican Empire, the most Conservative Empire in all 3 Empires, the United Tsardom, the widest Empire in the International Union of Nations, destroyed by Timothy Max Roosevelt in 1975, the Slavicans losing their empire has been tough on them, the Slavicans were Slaves of the Chawosaurians until when Timothy died in 2011, as part of his will, the Slavicans were released from Slavery, which they lived under since 1959, when the United Tsardom of North Eurasia was entirely annexed by the Chawosaurian Nationalists. Orthodox Tsardom of Kievan Russia The Slavicans recovered their Imperial Glory in July 2014, only tobe reannexed by Chawosauria in December of 2015, the Orthodox Tsardom attempted to Conquer Chawosauria and convert them to Eastern Orthodoxy, trying to conquer them by Economic Trade Policies to Military Action, which were their only two Options, but running out of Options, the Empire was reannexed. Theocratic Republic of Theodosia Under the Leadership of Jonathan Bismarck, the Slavicans vowed to try again to bring Chawosauria to its knees, already invaded Chawosauria, there is no telling yet where the future of the Slavicans is gonna lie in this Empire. History of the Slavicans The Slavicans left the Slavic Tribes and formed their own Universe with the help of Dragoslav, the Slavicans were formed named "Dragoslavicans", the Slavicans were founded by Founding Fathers, Drazhan, Gostislav, Borislav, and Stanislav. The Dragoslavican Revolution has erupted under the Founders' leaderships, the Slavicans have erupted in Rome and lived in Russia. See also Chawoversia Category:Fictional Universe